Alzulumat Dynasty
The Alzulumat Dynasty is a powerful Necron Dynasty that awoken in 701.M41. After their original Phaeron, Anhothes, suffered from the Necron Destroyer, his son Neburekh took command. Reuniting the Dynasty and absorbing lesser ones under his rule, Neburekh now focuses on awakening other Tomb Worlds and bringing them under his command and recovering the lost technology and artefacts of his people. Along with that he seeks out C'tan Shards across the galaxy, specifically those of the Void Dragon itself, and wars with many of the galaxies' races. History War in Heaven, Coming of the Star Gods Originally the Aluzlumat Dynasty was one of the oldest Dynasties of the Necrontyr race, having been founded during the early colonization when the Necrontyrs left the Halo Stars. It ruled over many lesser ones near them and even held a seat in the Royal Court of the Triarch. Like the rest of their kind, they took part in the War in Heaven against the reptillian race known as the Old Ones, and eventually with the Eldar. A specific moment in the war, nearly the entire royal family of the Aluzlumat were killed, leaving only the Phaeron Anhothes and his son Neburekh as the sole survivors. This event left a deep rooted hatred towards all living things, especially those affiliated with the Old Ones. Unfortunately, the war turned for the worse against the Necrontyrs, forcing them to retreat back to where they came from, near the Halo Stars. The Aluzlumat Dynasty was one of the few places that had not been lost. However, it was clear it too would fall if something was not done to turn the tides of war in their favor. Eventually that chance came with the coming of the C'tan, beings of energy who fed off of stars. Thanks to the Necrontyrs giving them bodies through the living metal of necrodermis. From there the one known as the Deciever spoke to the Silent King of an alliance to overthrow the Old Ones. While many hesitated, Anhothes, wanting revenge, eagerly agreed to the deal and spoke to his old friend Szarekh, the Silent King, to take the offer. Eventually the entire Necrontyr race followed the words of the C'tan and began biotransference. It was only than that they realized the terrible mistake they made, for now the newly formed Necrons were without souls and emotions, completely bound to the C'tans' will. With their new army, the C'tan began the war anew. While Anhothes led the many forces of the Necron of the Old Ones, Neburekh along with others joined in the construction of many powerful artefacts, such as the pylons on Cadia meant make psychic powers useless. Among others was the Star Map, a powerful Necron Device that knew the present location of all Necron Dynasties, later Tomb Worlds, and could awaken them. This device would later became of great importance for Neburekh in the future. Long Slumber Eventually when the War in Heaven reached its final stages, the Necrons under their Silent King turned on their masters. The C'tan's were shattered and sealed into Tesseract Labyrinths. Afterwards, the Aluzlumat Dynasty followed the rest of the empire and re-constructed their civilization into massive tombs. They would wait under the ground of their worlds, as the galaxy's races repopulated. And once the Necrons awaken again, they would take back the galaxy. Before the Dynasty could begin their slumber, they were attacked by an Eldar strike force, consisting of warriors who wished to destroy the Necrons while they were vulnerable. Anhothes led his people one last time, pushing back the Eldar. However, the battle, combined with his grief of what he had done, caused him to become a Necron Destroyer Lord, filled with insanity and the sole purpose to destroy all live. While the strike force was eradicated, Neburekh was forced to hold his father down, dragging him into their subterranean vaults until Szarekh finally placed his people into slumber. Before that, Neburekh had ordered the machine slaves who would remain active and on watch to not awaken his father, but instead him. For with Anhothes how he was now, it was left to the new Phaeron to rebuild the Alzulumat Dynasty. Awakening & Reforging a Dynasty Eons had passed, and life went on. With its location deep into the corner between Segmentum Pacificus and Tempestus, the Alzulumat Dynasty remaiend unnoticed and untouched. Neither the fall of the Eldar Empire, the birth of the Imperium of Man, the Horus Heresy or the countless wars and battles disturbed them. Then, after 60 million years, the Dynasty awoke. The first to arise was Neburekh as ordered long ago. As he walked to the surface for the first time in ages, Neburekh saw that Saeiqa had become a wasteland, mountains that hid the countless Necron structures underneath. Afterwards, slowly but surely, Neburekh rose his forces, with his warriors rising up from their slumber, followed by tombs and structures, filled with sand as they breached the surface finally. As his armies continued to march out, Neburekh gathered his Lords and Cryoteks. Detailing the fate of his father, he proclaimed himself the Phaeron of the Alzulumat Dynasty as was his birth right. He destroyed those who would not acknowledge his rule while giving orders to those who bowed before him. The Cryoteks were sent to ensure the Tesseract Labryinths were functioning properly, less the C'tan shards within broke loose, while Necron Lords were to organize their forces and ensure there were no problems after the long slumber. Next was to gather information. This was a new galaxy and Neburekh needed to know what forces could pose a challenge to the Necrons. He sent his trusted vassel, Lord Bekerus, with a small fleet to scout the nearby systems for clues. After a few months Bekerus returned with captives. A race called humans who were members of Rogue Traders. From them Neburekh learned the current situation: The Eldar Empire had collapsed long ago, the survivors now living off in Craftworlds or Corsairs, their cousins, the Dark Eldar acting as malicious raiders, Orks running rampant across the stars, and the Imperium of Man was fractured, caught in constant conflict with xenos and their mortal enemy the forces of Chaos. Plus, other Necron Tomb Worlds had been reported of becoming active, including several Tomb Worlds in nearby systems and sub-sectors that were still dormant or semi-active. After killing the humans, except for the Blank among them, who would be studied, and salvaging their ships for anything useful, Neburekh planned his next move. With the major races mostly in shatters and stuck in conflict, Neburekh saw a chance to rebuild the Necron dominance. However, he needed more than what he had right now. Thus, he led his fleet to the nearby Tomb Worlds, first to the ones still in dormant, rising them up, and then going towards those who were near full activation. At every world Neburekh gave the same offering to the Necron Overlords and Lords: serve under him or be disintegrated. Those who submitted were allowed to rule under him, and those who refused were reduced to nothingness. Eventually he gained complete control over the Henosis sector and made it a part of the Alzulumat Dynasty. New Plans With the entire sector under his rule, Neburekh gave thought to his next action. Gathering the Necron Overlords, Lords and Crypteks, he explained his plans. First off would be to fortify the borders of the dynasty, a move that he would give the responsibility to several trustworthy Necron Lords to keep forces stationed on key strategic planets. The next act would would be their response to the other major races. Threats towards the north and eastern sections of the galaxy were of no concern to Neburekh at the moment. However, he decided not to engage the other races yet as he still did not know their full capabilities. For now, the Alzulumat Dynasty would observe and learn. Instead, their focus would be on their own people. With hundreds or thousands of other Tomb Worlds still inactive, this was a chance to increase their forces. Plus, there were still many Necron artefacts and lost technology to be found, especially the Star Map. Thus, Neburekh decided to sent out fleets to locate said Tomb Worlds and relics, while at the same time learn more about their future enemies. The Phaeron was determined to bring forth Necron rule on the galaxy once more, no matter the cost. Notable Actions *'Fall of Avain (887.M41)': Neburekh discovered the location of Tomb World Ghym. This Tomb World's nobility had fallen into ruin due to the billions of years of inactivity, plus numerous structures. However, Neburekh's sight was on its forces, especially its large armada. Such a large number of ships would be pivitol for the eventual reclaiming of the galaxy, and for protecting the Dynasty. Neburekh dispatched his best Nemesor, Khekhat and the Cryptek Ibias. When they arrived, the Nemesor saw that the planet had been repopulated by the Imperium of Man and became a Cardinal World called Avain. Aware of the importance of these worlds were to the Imperium, Khekhat knew that a frontal assault would be long-term and disasterous, which his Phaeron did not desire. Instead, the Nemesor dispatched Ibias with a small force to destabilized the planet's defense. To do so, Ibias released several feral Genestealers the Dyansty had kept in Tesseract Labyrinths to cause mayhem among the population. He then unleashed Flaying Ones to attack notable targets. Afterwards, the Cryptek began awakening the Tomb World underneath Avain, to confuse the Imperial Forces into thinking that this attack was coming from underground. Once the humans were distracted, Khekhat launched his attack, releasing his forces upon the unprepared masses while Ibias continued awakening the Tomb World. Reinforcements of Sisters of Battles and Imperial Guardsmen arrived, forcing Khekhat to conduct a defensive battle. However, this proved useful as Ibias had fully rose the slumbering Necrons and Ships. Once the majority of the Tomb World was boarded and space worthy, Ibias had the Necron Ships rise up, causing untold damage to the cities. Now reinforced with additional ships, Khekhat had his forces ram through the Imperial ships. The Nemesor returned to the Henosis Sector with his master's prize, leaving behind Avain, which was still engaged with the Genestealers and newly formed Genestealer Cults. * Battle for the Star Map (990.M41): The battle on the planet Bast became one of the largest campaigns of the Alzulumat Dynasty, led by Phaeron Neburekh himself. Searching for the Star Map, an artefact that could show the present location of Tomb Worlds and awaken them, Neburekh eventually found it on the planet Bast, once a Tomb World now destroyed after eons of inactivity. The Phaeron immediately led a force to retrieve the artefact, but was met with resistance from a combine force of Eldar of Craftworld Biel-Tan and Ulthwe. The Farseers of these Craftworlds had foreseen the terror that could be unleashed if such an artefact was recovered and decided to form a coalition to stop Neburekh's plan. Annoyed by this interference, Neburekh unleashed his forces upon the Eldar, and a bloody battle that stretched for months began. Both sides fighting and trying to find the Star Map at the same time. When it was clear that the Eldar would find it first, Neburekh was forced to unleash the Necron Destroyers, led by his father, the now Necron Destroyer Lord Anhothes. These powerful machines annihilated the Eldar's forward party, allowing the rest of the Dynasty's forces to advance and wiping out the remainder of their war host, Neburekh personally killing the Eldar Autarch. With the Eldar dead and the Star Map now his, Neburekh and his forces returned to Saeiqa in victory. Hierarchy of the Alzulumat Dynasty Phaeron The Phaeron, Neburekh, rules over the entire Alzulumat Dynasty, which comprises over the Henosis Sector completely. He rules from the Catacomb Palace on the Tomb World of Saeiqa, where he oversees operations unless taking part in them himself. From there he is assisted by a Necron Overlord, thirteen Necron Lords and a collective of Crypteks. Overlords In order to better rule the Dynasty, Neburekh has divided the Henosis Sector into small territories consisting of the individual systems. These systems are granted to the Necron Overlords to rule over said systems. These Overlords command the forces in those worlds, while at the same time being under the command of the Phaeron. Said Overlords are usually given the rank of Nemesor, to carry out campaigns that would favor the Dynasty. In the event that an Overlord proves either incompetent or worse, trecherous, he or she will be disposed of by the Deathmark, and replaced with another. Lords Necron Lords, lesser nobility, are given different tasks. In most cases, a Lord is given the command of entire planet, serving under the Necron Overlords of the system they reside in, while in turn serve the Phaeron. Other Lords are given the task of guarding the borders of the Dynasty, repelling invaders that should enter the sector, either from space or moons. And then there are the Lords who guard important structures that are beneficial for the Dynasty. Necron Lords are capable of ascending into the rank of Overlord, so long as they have the Phaeron gives his blessing. Crypteks As the ones in charge of studying and maintaining the technology of the Alzulumat Dynasty, Crypteks hold much influence. Along with their usual duties, Crypteks will also serve as advisors for Necron Overlords and Lords during times of battle, recovering lost technology. Ranks Nemesor A rank equivalent to Admiral or General of the humans. The Phaeron bestows this position to Necron Overlords or Lords who have proven the ability to command and their loyalty to him. Neburekh also sends these Nemesors in the Dynasty's fleet to recover lost technologies and artefacts and awaken other Tomb Worlds to be brought into the Alzulumat Dynasty. Tactics The Alzulumat Dynasty focuses on rapid by heavy assaults, unleashing their Obelisks and Monoliths onto their foes, followed by bombardment of the Night Shrouds, all of which are protected by the Doom Scythes. Night Scythes will also assist, but focus more on releasing the troops stored aboard, who will begin a steady but merciless march upon the survivors of the initial assaults. Most of the time, Necron Lords will command on the ground with, while the Overlords will oversee the operation from space, aboard their spacecrafts, mainly from Cairn-class Tomb Ships. Crypteks will also take to the field, unleashing their arcane powers upon their foes, guiding Canoptek Scarabs to attack and destroy survivors or break down machines and vehicles. Should the situation become dire, the Dynasty will unleash the Necron Destroyers, or if all else fails, one of their C'tan shards. Notable Alzulumat Dynasty Members *'Phaeron Neburekh the Indomitable': The current ruler of the Alzulumat Dynasty, Neburekh took command when his father, Anhothes, became a Necron Destroyer. Through strategic thinking and unbreakable will, Neburekh resurrected his Dynasty and claimed the nearby Tomb Worlds beneath his banner. Bringing other Necron Overlords and Lords under his rule or destroying them, Neburekh has shown incredible leadership and tactical insight on par with Phaeron Imotekh the Stormlord. Rather than fight the other races of the galaxy now, Neburekh focuses on instead awakening more Tomb Worlds, sending out his Nemesors to find them as well as gather lost technology and C'tan Shards, so that he may one day bring about the rebirth of the Necrontyr Empire. He wields the Reality Cutter, a warscythe that is both a weapon and a sign of his authority as Phaeron of the Azulumat Dynasty. This warscythe is capable of unleashing a powerful arc of extra-dimensional energy, bisecting all, flesh or metal, from a distance. The longer time between strikes, the more powerful and wider the arc. Along with that, Neburekh also carries a wrist mounted Tachyon Arrow, a Phase Shifter, Resurrection Orb, Shadow Ankh and Phylactery, and his body enhanced by Sempiternal Weave. He also makes use of Mindshackle Scarabs to control other races when he needs to use a more subtle approach. *'Phaeron Anhothes the Grievance': Anhothes was the previous Phaeron of the Alzulumat Dynasty during the War in Heaven. Having lost most of his family at the Old Ones' hands, Anhothes readily agreed to the deal offered to the Necrontyr by the C'tan. That eagerness was turned to despair upon the realization his people became slaves. This dispair no doubt played a part in Anhothes being consumed by the Necron Destroyer, turning into a Necron Destroyer Lord. His son Neburekh took command over the dynasty, restraining his father unless needed for battle. Equipped with a Staff of Light and Gauntlet of Fire, enhanced by a Shadow Ankh and Sempiternal Weave, Anhothes was formidable force against those he faces. However, this did not stop him from being destroyed by Farseer Teldona of Craftworld Sol'cha. His destruction greatly enraged Neburekh. *'Overlord Bekerus the Herald': Coming from a long line of lesser Necrontyr nobility, Bekerus has long since been loyal to the Alzulumat Dynasty. Upon being awaken, Bekerus was the first of the awaken Necron nobility to swear fealty to Neburekh. Afterwards, he used his incredible military skills to protect the Dynasty from other races while Neburekh awakened other Tomb Worlds, or disintegrate Necron Overlords or Lords who would wished to usurp the Phaeron. For his loyalty, Bekerus was given the title of Overlord and Nemesor, and permitted to command Neburekh's vanguard forces. His coming usually means that the dynasty's mighty fleet is right behind him. And though he shares the same rank with other Necron Overlords, Bekerus' station is higher as he is under the direct command of the Phaeron. *'Overlord Khekhat the Eternal': A Necron Overlord and ruler of Tomb World Altaghatiya, Khekhat awoke before Neburekh's forces arrived. Seeing the potential of the Phaeron, and the futility of going against him, Khekhat became the first Necron Overlord to submit to the ruler of the Alzulumat Dynasty. He quickly proved his military genius during claiming other Tomb Worlds and when battling a war host of Eldar from Craftworld Biel-Tan, and was given the rank of Nemesor. During his service, Khekhat has brought forth the forces of many other Tomb Worlds and lost technology, facing various foes and obliteration, yet always coming out triumphant. Thus he earned the monkier "The Eternal". *'Overlord Dakhathor the Skimmer': *'Overlord Qarethes the Doom Bringer': *'Overlord Hakomes the Tempest': *'Lord Semeclea the Silencer': *'Cryptek Ibias the Silver Voice': A loyal servant of Phaeron Neburekh, Ibias has served the Alzulumat Dynasty even when he was Necrontyr, having originally been the advisor of Phaeron Anhothes. A Psychomancer, Ibias uses his powers to either render his master's foes into feelings of despair, or convince other Necron nobilities to swear loyalty to Neburekh. His actions have greatly increased the Dynasty's forces with few losses. He wields the Abyssal Staff that all Psychomancer and leads a swarm of Canoptek Scarabs and guarded by Wraiths. *'Cryptek Ashara the Storm Caller': Quotes Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Necron Tomb Worlds Category:Xenos